


Fancomic: Ginger's Dream

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger dreams about his favorite holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Ginger's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

4화 보는데 마약 보고 "크리스마스 같아 크래쉬!"하며 희희낙락하는 진저나 총 쏘지 말라는데 총질하는 헌터,   
가기 전에는 깐죽이며 허세 부리고 시비 걸더니 막상 털러 가서는 안절부절한 밋치 등을 보면서   
러스트 4년간 이래저래 고생이 많았겠구나 싶었다.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
